Late For Training
by wordlessNovella
Summary: Italy shows up late for training, and Germany wants an explaination. So Italy instead shows him ! rated M for reasons that are kinda obvious xD


I ran toward the training ground, extremely late. _Oh no!_ I thought. _Now Doitsu's gonna be mad at me! _At that I ran even faster.

"Italia!" Germany yelled at me, an aggrevated look on his face. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. I couldn't possibly tell him what I'd been doing! "I... I was busy..."

"What could you possibly have been busy with that didn't involve our training?" Germany crossed his arms, unhappy.

"I was _busy_, Germany..." I said busy in a way to try to get him to understand. But he didn't.

"Please," He gave me an aggrevated smile. "Enlighten me on what _'busy'_ means."

I felt my face start to go red. "I-I-I... B-b-b-but..." I stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse not to tell him.

"If you aren't going to tell me," Germany gave me his _'I'm not joking around'_ look. "Then show me."

That's when I got an idea. "A-alright!" I exclaimed. But then I looked around. "Not here though... We have to go inside."

And so we did.

Once inside, I blushed heavily. I was going to show Doitsu exactly what I had been doing.

Slowly I walked over to my bed; Germany stood in the doorway. "P-please come in and shut the door..." I begged him, and he complied. He then leaned against it, crossing his arms.

I sat down on my bed, closing my eyes. My imagination quickly took over. I laid back, my eyes still closed. Images of Germany began to come into my head. I moaned as I imagined him running his hands over my body, touching me. Slowly I slipped a hand up my shirt, toying with my extremely sensitive nipples. I moaned louder as I did so. I felt Germany's gaze and knew I was blushing, but I kept going anyways.

Reaching up with my other hand, I stroked my curl of hair. I groaned Germany's name. I ran my hands down my body, and I muttered his name over and over again. Slowly slipping my hand into my pants, I played with myself through my boxers. I groaned at the touch; I was already getting close just _thinking _of Doitsu doing all these things. I tugged on my curl again, blushing and trembling in my excitement.

"Oh, _Geeeeermany..._" I groaned. I moved my hands faster, feeling the friction of my boxers rubbing me just the right way; feeling the friction of my fingertips on my erogenous curl driving me closer to the edge.

I looked up then, through half-lidded eyes, and I could see that Germany was both blushing quite red and hard as a rock. Knowing I was turning him on doing this, I enjoyed it all the more.

"_Ohhhh, GERMANY!_" I cried out. I slipped my warm hand into my boxers, massaging my head teasingly. "Ahh... Aah..!" I gasped at the feeling. slowly I moved my hand up and down, keeping my thumb on my head. With each new feeling I brought myself, my cries grew louder.

And right then, Germany pinned me down. He took my hands, pinning them above my head with only one of his own. I blushed redder, looking up at him. He was blushing and not looking at me. He pushed my shirt up, licking and sucking every new inch of skin he saw. I groaned. As he placed those warm, wet lips to one of my perked nipples, I groaned. He sucked hard, rubbing it with his tongue in a way that made me harder, if possible.

"Uwaaaah..!" I cried out, arching up to meet his hovering torso. Our lower regions made contact, grinding slightly, and I moaned. I felt him shudder above me. His mouth slowly made its way to my other nipple, gaining double the reaction because it hadn't been touched yet.

Almost torturously, he kissed his way down my ribcage. Slowly he made his way to my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button. By now his hands were slick with sweat, and I took the opporitunity to free my hands. I began to massage my curl, groaning ever louder when his mouth found its way there. I released it, and he took it into his mouth fully.

"Aaaaaaghhh..." I moaned. "_Oh, Doooooitsu..._" His tongue swirled over every inch of that curl of hair. As he released it from his mouth, he gave it a gentle kiss.

He let go of me entirely, then sat back on my bed. I groaned in disappointment, but he gave me a look and his eyes said it all; He was about to show me everything _he _does after training. I watched as his eyes closed, and he softly moaned my name. I watched as he slowly slid a hand up his shirt, and he groaned aloud as he toyed with his nipples. The other hand made its way to his jeans, and he rubbed himself through the material.

"I...Italia..." He breathed, his hand moving faster. Quickly his first hand joined his other, and they were now both working him inside his jeans. My name passed through his lips multiple times. His eyes closed, his face flushed, he worked his hands faster.

I couldn't help myself. I jumped him. I Kissed his neck, his throat, his chest, everywhere available above his black tank top. He tugged it off, giving me the opporitunity to kiss lower. I ran my tongue over his chest, taking in his sweet scent. He groaned as I gently latched onto one of his nipples, suckling playfully. His hands found my chest, tweaking my nipples and making me gasp. I bit gently on his other hardened bud.

"I-Italia...!" He cried, and I grinned. I was really glad I could make him feel good too. But then he pinned me down once more.

"D-doitsuuu..." I squeaked. My eyes closed as he nipped at and sucked on every inch of my chest. Suddenly, and as if with one single movement, he'd removed every piece of clothing I'd worn from the waist down. The slight breeze against my heated erection caused me to shudder and groan aloud. His mouth made its way past my stomach, heading down. Down to the base of my erection, down the length, down to the tip...

I gasped as his tongue wrapped around it, shuddering. Slowly he englufed my entire shaft. I moaned, feeling him rub his tongue against the underside. "_Doitsu... Aaaah..._" He knew _just_ what he was doing to me. Each time he moved his tongue in the slightest I whimpered.

Germany sucked harder as I cried out loudly. "D-D-D-Doitsuuuu..." I stuttered, barely able to speak. "I'm...I-I'm going t...-" I hollered his name as I came, feeling my face turn extrememly red. He milked me of every last drop I had, then grinned. He placed three fingers against my mouth, and without saying anything I knew what he wanted. I'd read enough of his dirty books to understand.

I enveloped his warm fingers in my mouth, sucking erotically. I watched his reaction carefully as I did. He must've taken off his clothes with mine, and he was now running his hand over his own length. I was sure to thoroughly coat his fingers, knowing I was a virgin. Once I deemed them coated enough, I released them.

I shifted my position, my legs spreading for him. Germany slipped his first finger into me, and I winced. It felt so _odd_. I nodded to him, signaling that I felt okay. He slid his first finger in and out, and it hurt just slightly. Quickly he pushed his second in, and _man_ did it hurt more than that first one. He kissed me, and all thoughts of pain and everything else in the world found the exit pretty quickly. Our mouths dancing in sync, I barely noticed when he'd slipped his third finger into my entrance. I'd already grown hard once more as he began to scissor them, both stretching me and searching for something...

"_Ahhhh!_" I gasped as his fingers hit something deep inside me. Germany grinned at me and pressed against it again. I cried out as he kept hitting it. He was so mean to me sometimes...

Once he'd decided I was stretched enough, he lined himself up. "You ready, Italia...?" His eyes glittered with an apology. "This is going to hurt."

I grit my teeth, bracing myself. "Just stick it in!" I never knew my voice could sound so... Agressive. Germany did as he was told and pressed himself into my entrance. I groaned in pain, tears coming to my eyes, but it felt too _good_ to ask him to stop, or wait, or anything even. I let him press in until he was sheathed inside me. I wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable, then nodded at him. It was go time.

He pulled out about halfway, pushing back in carefully. Then he pulled out most of the way, and pressed in faster. He set a slow pace, being mindful of the fact he was deflowering me. His thrusts hadn't hit the same spot twice yet; I think he was searching for something again. I wondered just what in the world he could be-

"Aaaagh!" I groaned loudly as he slammed against something inside me, racking my body with pleasure. His grin told me that's what he was looking for. He slammed against it harder this time, and I hollered his name for all to hear. "_Ludwiiiiiig~!_"

As our climaxes neared, he began to thrust harder and deeper. He hit that spot every time, and he shoved me closer and closer to mine each time. I came all over both of us, screeching his name louder than i had all day.

I felt him filling me up, and I moaned his name quietlt. I was all tired now, and I wasn't sure if I'd be awake much longer. Slowly he pulled out, smiling. I closed my eyes, dozing off.

I walked back in the room to find a sleeping Italy. I approached him and, careful not to wake him, I wiped him off with the warm washcloth I'd grabbed. He shifted slightly, and I froze. But then he just muttered something about pasta and went back to being silent. After I'd finished wiping him off, I covered him over gently. I left the room to dispose of the cloth, then returned and curled up beside him. I wrapped my arm around his waist, dozing off quietly.

I pretended to be asleep while Germany wiped me off, but I really just wanted him to touch me a little more. Then as he wrapped his arms around me, I turned to face him and pressed my face into his soft chest. After that I really did fall asleep, knowing he was sleeping with me.


End file.
